


Magnus' notebook

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec finds Magnus' notebook in which he discovers interesting notes 👀
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 11
Kudos: 186





	Magnus' notebook

Alec has made quite an interesting discovery that evening. He was in the middle of cleaning up the living room when his eyes caught on something. It was Magnus’ notebook that he was using for his clients and on the meetings with the other members of the Clave when all of them would meet up. After all, he was the High Warlock of Alicante and he had to be present there, which he didn’t really like because he found the meetings to be boring, but well… he had to be there. The high position came with a price, but luckily for him, he was very fond of the Inquisitor, which was his husband, of course, so looking at him throughout the entire time was always a blessing for his eyes and it made things pass faster, the meetings were a lot of fun with Alexander around. 

Alec took in a deep breath and then picked up the notebook. He wanted to place it back to its usual place, which was in Magnus’ office, but as he placed it onto his desk, it ended up opening - he didn’t open it up in purpose, but as soon as it opened up, something caught his attention and his eyes grew huge when he took another look at it because in the middle of Magnus’  _ professional _ notes, he found doodles. Yep, there were actual doodles and he didn’t know if he should be impressed or not, narrowing his eyes and then he slowly came closer to the notebook and his cheeks reddened when he saw that it was just any doodle, but it was a doodle of him, wasn’t it? Magnus’ doodles consisted of stick men, but Alec could recognise himself - he was drawn as a giant, while Magnus drew himself shorter next to him and Alec started cracking up because that was just hilarious. And somehow the warlock managed to draw his Deflect rune on his neck.

“Ah, so it is me indeed,” snickered Alec and shook his head. “He really likes it, huh,” he said and ran his finger over the side of his neck and shuddered when he remembered just how much Magnus loved it - in a good way, of course. And if all of the memories weren’t enough, Alec found a literal ode to his neck rune and he started laughing because as he flipped a page, there were Deflect runes drawn all over the page with occasional  _ professional _ note scribbled next to it. It was quite funny, but they added an interesting aesthetic to it if he was being completely honest. It was totally in Magnus’ style and he bit into his lip as he was skimming through the page and he was cracking up because this really was something.

_ Meeting #5 - reconstruction of Alicante _

  * _co-operation between Shadowhunters and Downworlders_


  * progress, important


  * should take a few months


  * call up a meeting with other warlocks (yes, even, Lolo) → working together!



**_Alexander is leaning over the desk as he is giving out the speech about it all, he looks so hot and dom and his neck rune is standing out. He is wearing a v-neck and be blessed, I must not look too much there because it’s obvious that I stare too much._ **

_ But, that rune. That rune, mm, mmm, mmmm!  _

_ MMMM! _

_ Deflect rune is a blessing, whoever gave Alexander the idea to rune his neck like that is a genius and I cannot thank them enough.  _

_ Alec is a snacc! _

_ Alec - is - a - meal.  _

_ The rune is a cherry on top. _

  * _make a plan to renovate Alicante, stay on track!_



_ Alec just slammed his fists against the desk → people are not listening →  _ _ this is hot with a capital H! Yes. Okay. Angry Alec is pretty nice. ←  _ **_much important information._ **

“What the hell, Magnus? **”** asked Alec and started laughing despite the flush upon his cheeks, Magnus really knew how to make him laugh and flush at the same time. It really was one kind of a talent and he flipped through the next few pages. On them they were quick scribbles, Magnus writing down the ingredients that he needed to get for his potions, but every now and then, there was Alec’s name written randomly and followed by little hearts. Magnus was adorable, too, too adorable, biting into his lip and he then sighed happily because it was making him happy. Magnus really loved him a lot - he knew already all of that, but reading through that made him completely melt and he pressed a hand upon his cheek and continued reading on the next page.

**Plan for Alec’s birthday**

  * **Cake**


  * Present


  * Kisses and hugs


  * Secret surprise party?


  * Surprise him at his office? Ask Isabelle for help



**Present ideas:**

  * **Watch**


  * Necklace


  * Flowers (too basic)


  * A ring? 


  * Sex toys!



Alec started laughing and he couldn’t breathe, fanning himself a little bit because it was getting hot in there. Ah, so Magnus was brainstorming ideas for his birthday? It was still months away, but Magnus was already on it, so it seemed and Alec was laughing softly, quickly skipping the page because it was maybe too personal and he didn’t want to ruin the surprise. But a question lingered on his mind - what kind of sex toys were they talking about? Magnus has introduced him to some and he wouldn’t mind trying some new ones, feeling his cheeks redden a little bit and he just started shaking his head and then he found another interesting entry. Well, the whole notebook was filled with interesting notes if he was being completely honest and most of them were about him! Alec was quite flattered because it showed how much Magnus thought about him and he smiled when he found a photo of the two of them glued in the notebook as well.

“Oh, he has picture material too?” asked Alec and then read what said under the picture.

_ Our date in Tokyo, happened more than a year ago, feels like it happened just yesterday. Being with Alec surely makes it seem like the time is flying quickly. I love him so much. We need to visit Tokyo again. And Paris. And London → we need to visit the entire world.  _

“Aw, yes,” said Alec and then sighed happily. Now that was something that he could get behind with and he skipped through a few more ages and then he just smiled because he found more material, sitting on the chair and he carried on reading for a few moments, until Magnus stepped inside of the office and he chuckled when he saw Alec reading his notebooks. It was just a matter of time before Alec would get his hands on it and he didn’t really mind it. Alec was adorable like that, reading it and as he knocked on the door, Alec quickly looked up and closed the notebook. “Sorry, uh, I-”

“I don’t mind,” said Magnus and then perked up. “Found anything interesting in there?” asked Magnus and winked. Alec glanced down and then took in a deep breath, nodding. 

“Yes, very much so,” said Alec. “So, what kind of a toy am I getting for my birthday?” asked Alec bluntly, teasing of course and Magnus was a bit shocked by the sudden question and then he snorted -  _ seriously?  _ Alexander was adorable and he then tapped his lips with his finger and then hummed.

“I’ll let you choose,” said Magnus and winked. Alec perked up. “I’ll take you shopping.”

“Will we take a world tour?” asked Alec and Magnus was already cracking up.

“To find the perfect dildo for you?”

“ _ Yes, _ ” said Alec and Magnus was already sitting in his lap. They were both laughing at how ridiculous they were, but it was bliss and joy. Everyday was, ever since they got married was their happily ever after. 


End file.
